The Storm Is Passing Over
by ErinMilne
Summary: Sequel to Scorched, threequel to Frozen. A young man on the run arrives unexpectedly in Arendelle, begging for help. Elsa gladly grants him sanctuary, but this visitor is clearly hiding secrets. Once those secrets are revealed, can Elsa stay faithful to both her head... and her heart?
1. Prolouge

It was a dark and stormy night. Just a few moments ago, however, the night sky had been clear and moonlit, with no clouds in sight. The storm had appeared unexpectedly, out of nowhere, taking many by surprise. No one knew for sure where it had come from.

Except him.

He knew - since he had caused it.

He hadn't meant to do it - in fact, he had tried with everything he had for this exact scenario not to happen. And now, thanks to his out-of-control emotions, he was a fugitive. On the run. If he were caught by authorities, he could be killed.

Why?

Why had he been cursed with this difference? Why was the leader of his country so opposed to his talent? Why?

He didn't know, but he wanted to. Fortunately, there was a place he could go for answers.

Arendelle.

He'd heard about the tiny kingdom from the conversations of sailors and merchants. Very freindly to magic, largely self-sufficient, a young and skilled ruler. The perfect place to get help, or at least lie low. For the time being, anyway.

A single thought flashed through his head: _I'm going to Arendelle if it's the last thing I do._


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding Bells

_Arendelle, early November_

Elsa gazed lovingly upon her little sister. Well, not so little anymore. Anna did look very grown-up in her beautiful white dress and veil, but Elsa could see that spark in her eyes that suggested there was still a glimmer of childlike playfulness left. Then again, that was one of the things about Anna that Elsa couldn't help admiring. Anna certainly deserved to have a moment like this.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," announced the bishop. "You may kiss the bride." Kristoff swept Anna into his arms, and they locked lips instantly. The crowd stood and applauded vigorously, led by Elsa herself. She knew that Anna had always dreamed of this moment (especially from their conversations since Kristoff's proposal). Now, watching Anna and her handsome now-prince, she knew that her sister's dreams were coming true. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Anna stuffed one last piece of chocolate into her mouth and set off to search for her sister. The wedding party was crowded - nearly as crowded as Elsa's coronation party! And she'd been allowed to plan the entire thing herself! Admittedly, she'd asked Elsa for some help with minor details, but it was mostly her ideas being manifested tonight. The wedding dinner (soup, roast, and ice cream,) the appetizer table (plates of chocolate candy almost as high as Anna's waist), the decorations (blue and green draped everywhere), the flowers (sunflowers), most everything! It was literally a scene right out of her dreams.

Elsa was over on the far side of the room, talking with some diplomats she'd invited for the occasion. Anna knew better than to interrupt her sister in that situation, as she had learned the hard way. She still shuddered at the memory. Better move on. Anna started to wander around the great hall, unsure of what she should do. Before much time had passed, she ran into a young lady about her own age.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Anna apologized in a flurry. "You know me, klutzy Princess Anna..."

"No, m'lady, I wasn't looking where I was going myself," the girl replied. "Oh, congratulations. May you and your new husband spend many happy years together."

"Thanks," Anna giggled in response. "It seems like only yesterday he proposed!"

"And didn't you two meet during the Winter?" the girl added. "That doesn't seem very long ago, either."

"To me, it seems like a lifetime," came a familiar voice from behind Anna. "In a sense, it has been."

Anna whirled around to see her sister standing behind her, poised and regal as ever, but with a contented smile on her face that Anna hadn't seen in forever. With a squeal of "Elsa!", Anna energetically embraced her sister. It felt so nice to have her sister's arms around her, knowing they'd always be there for her to fall into.

"Congratulations," Elsa said to her sister as they looked at each other. "You made the right choice."

"As did you in actually blessing the marriage," Anna giggled. "I knew him for more than a day, so you couldn't complain!"

Elsa peeked behind Anna. "I see you've made a new friend," she quipped.

"We just met!" Anna and the girl said in unison, giggling. Once the laughter subsided, the girl answered the unspoken question. "My name's Dana."

"That's a nice name," said Anna. "And I do hope we'll get to be closer friends..."

"Somehow, I know we will," Dana said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. The stables were coming into sight. After maybe ten minutes at that crowded party, he had been starting to get uncomfortable with the concentration of people, even slightly claustrophobic. Kristoff had always been a loner at heart. Dealing with people made him nervous. There was only a select few - like Anna - that he could really get along with. Otherwise, he usually spent his time with -

"Sven!" Kristoff turned around to see Olaf and Lina heading towards him, still carrying their empty flower baskets from the wedding.

"Hey, guys," Kristoff said with a wave. "What have you two been up to?"

Olaf answered rapidly, "Definitely not eating cake."

Lina added, "We have eaten absolutely no cake."

"We haven't even looked at the cake all night..." Olaf said.

Kristoff sighed, "How much have you eaten?"

Olaf and Lina seemed very interested in their feet. "Three slices," Olaf revealed sheepishly.

"Each," Lina added. "We didn't see any harm in it..."

Kristoff shook his head and left the snowpeople behind. He had to admit, their childlike innocence made him smile more often than not. Still, there was someone he'd much rather see than them.

"How was the party?" Sven "asked" as Kristoff entered the stable.

Kristoff replied, "Crowded. I could hardly find my way out here."

"You bring anything."

Kristoff held up a carrot. "How could I forget about my best man?" Sven took a bite of the veggie, then Kristoff finished it off. Some things were never going to change.

* * *

Arendelle Harbor, as always, was a busy hub of activity. Though most natives had gone to the wedding, a few docksmen stayed behind in order to assist the newly-arrived foreign merchants unload their cargo. There were also the ever-present guards that the Queen had posted, in order to make sure no unfriendly visitors arrived. However, it seemed that today would simply be business as usual.

He crawled out from his hiding place in the hold once the sailors left. The bright sunlight briefly blinded him, and he was surprised by the coldness. Once his eyes had gotten used to the light, he gazed at the cliffs surrounding the fjord and the castle in the distance.

Everything he'd imagined it would be.

 _I've done it,_ he thought. _At long last, after all this time... I'm here._


	3. Chapter 2: Storm Picks Up

Elsa's eyes opened gently as the sun illuminated the royal bedroom. She'd had a restless night, thanks to another dream. Vivid dreams had haunted her ever since the accident with Anna, but they became few and far between after the Thaw. Of course, there had been a few before the events of the Harvest Festival, but after she truly gained the respect of her subjects, Elsa had not experienced any worrisome dreams. This had been the first for a few months, and Elsa couldn't help wondering, _What on earth could it possibly mean?_

In her dream, Elsa had been outside in a furious rainstorm. She could feel each individual raindrop striking her skin, as the wild wind whipped her hair into a frenzy. She'd heard voices - cries for help from Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Lena, even Dana. But there had been a different voice above all the others. This particular voice, belonging to a young man, always seemed to be fringed with the strongest of emotions as it called out to Elsa. Fear, loneliness, and anger could all be heard in the voice that called out in perfect clarity.

Shaking her head to clear her mind after the disorienting dream, Elsa shuffled over to the dressing room. On her way, she passed Anna's empty bed. Anna now shared a room with Kristoff, since they were a married couple. _At least the bed's only empty,_ Elsa thought sadly, _not missing completely. That would remind me too much of..._ She banished the thought from her mind and entered the dressing room in a royal, dignified, fashion. _Besides,_ she thought instead, _Anna completely deserves Kristoff._

Elsa had planned to let anyone who wished to speak with her do so today, so she wanted to pick the most flattering of her ice gowns and a brand-new ice crown. It was a fairly difficult decision. Elsa had designed each one of her gowns with style and comfort in mind, and the citizens of Arendelle had gotten used to even the least conservative of the dresses. Eventually, she decided on one she'd modeled after her coronation dress.

Without warning, Anna came rushing into the dressing room via the hallway, soaking wet from head to toe. "Hey - I'm here," she gasped. "I'm back."

"What happened to you?" Elsa inquired with a playful roll of the eyes.

Anna answered as she dug through a pile of clothing, "Pig, pie. Not pig pie, but pig _and_ pie. And ocean!" She paused in her search, then turned towards her sister and asked, "Have you seen my rose dress?"

"It's still recovering from the last time you wore it," Elsa answered with a snicker. "Why don't you wear that big dress we were sent from Russia?"

"The one that makes my hips look the size of Russia?" Anna laughed. "Nah. How about the blue one with the lace?"

"You look beautiful in that," Elsa agreed. "Go change, then meet me in the throne room."

Anna was already in her private section of the dressing room. Elsa patted down her braid one final time and left the dressing room with a swish of her ice cape.

* * *

Anna yawned for what seemed like the billionth time, inching her feet towards the armrest of her chair. The meetings with citizens of Arendelle had been going on all day, and, to be frank, she was completely bored. She didn't feel like exploring the castle, and Kristoff was away in the mountains for the day, so it was just her, Elsa, a few Ministers, and whichever Arendellian had entered the throne room.

"I'm sure whoever stole your pig will be brought to justice shortly," Elsa was saying. "In fact, maybe Princess Anna knows something about the crime..."

Anna jerked her head up. "I do? Oh yeah, I do!" Without any further prompting, she launched into a detailed explanation of the man she'd seen luring a pig away from its pen with a freshly baked pie. The owner of the pig seemed to get more and more surprised with every word. Elsa didn't seem at all surprised. Why would she be? Anna had told her all about that early that morning. Okay, maybe a few of the details were new to the Queen, but still!

Once Anna had finished, the overwhelmed man said, "Yes... thank you, I greatly appreciate the detailed description." Bowing once again, he turned on his heel and left the room, murmuring to himself.

Elsa took a look at Anna. "I didn't know you had a photographic memory," she quipped.

"I don't," Anna insisted. "It only happened this morning. How many more people?"

"Just one more," Elsa answered, sneaking a look at her list. As if on cue, the guards escorted the next petitioner into the throne room. A young man, probably around Elsa's age, with messy brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Anna caught a glimpse of her sister's face and noted an expression she'd never seen in them before. She couldn't quite place it, but it seemed strangely familiar. Perhaps the ensuing conversation would help clarify...

* * *

Elsa was completely taken aback by the next visitor. There was a certain aura about him, something that no one in her kingdom possessed. She recognized that aura, though. It was an aura of natural power. The fear in his stormy blue eyes was also familiar. Elsa could easily see herself reflected in this man. However, she had to prevent her feelings from seeping into her business as Queen, so she said as flatly as possible, "Welcome to Arendelle. Your name and business?"

The moment he opened his mouth, Elsa sat up in surprised shock. His voice was the same one that had haunted last night's dream.

"My name is Lucas, your Majesty, and... I'm in danger."


	4. Chapter 3: Far From Home

Lucas nearly forgot what he was going to say as the Queen looked at him. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. The ice in her eyes froze him to the spot. _"_ In danger?" she inquired gently. "Please, tell me more."

Lucas opened his mouth, but found his voice completely gone. _Come on,_ he thought to himself. _You've made it this far. You can't turn back now. You need her help, now._ He gulped and began to speak once more. "I- I have something that makes me different from all others..."

* * *

"Look, Mama, look!" Five-year-old Lucas proudly displayed the tiny raincloud in his palm. "I'm getting it down!"

Lucas's mother patted her son's messy locks of hair. "You certianly are, Raindrop. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be able to create rain whenever it's needed."

"If he doesn't get us all killed first," Lucas's father remarked.

The raincloud dissipated as Lucas stood in horror, his father's words slowly sinking in. His mother retorted, "Don't you dare start speaking like that! Lucas has a gift, and it's his job to learn how to use it properly."

"Lucas doesn't have power over rain alone, remember? He can summon lightning, too. Lightning is too much for us to deal with. Besides, what with the anti-magic propeganda, he could be killed on sight if he makes it rain in public..."

Lucas's father's words blurred away. The boy was felt his heart begin to pound at the prospects the older man described, each thump a thunderclap. He didn't notice it at first, but a certian stormy sensation coursed through his body. The roof of the small room clouded over, rain began to pour down in drops the size of small coins.

It was only then that he realized he was letting it get out of control. He fled the room, tears streaking down his face and mixing with the raindrops that landed there.

* * *

The fists wouldn't stop pounding on the door. There seemed to be hundreds of them, accompanied by shouted voices using words that tore away at Lucas. He couldn't hear what exactly they were shouting, but he didn't want to know.

"You've got to get out of here," his mother urged.

11-year-old Lucas nodded, but said through his tears, "I can't leave you and Papa here alone."

"You're just going to have to. Go! Now!"

Lucas didn't need to hear anything more. He dashed out through the back door, heart throbbing, thunder pounding in his head.

He didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't even know if he was going to survive.

All he knew was that he needed to go.

* * *

"...and I've been a fugitive ever since. I moved from town to town, country to country, never staying too long in one place. It's not that I liked being on the move, it's only that something seemed to go wrong everywhere I went..."

* * *

"I'm sort of a jack-of-all-trades," a teenage Lucas explained to the innkeeper. "I can do whatever needs to be done - cleaning, cooking, whatever you need. All I ask is room and board."

"You're hired," the innkeeper said automatically. "There's wood outside that needs chopped."

"I'll go do it now." Lucas dashed outside. The pile of wood and the ax were right there, but he didn;t get to work just yet. He wanted - no, needed - to practice conrolling his storm powers. Not too much, of course. Just a little.

Carefully, he summoned a tiny storm cloud in the exact center of his palm. He didn't dare make it much bigger. Maybe, in the future, he would. For now, he enjoyed watching the tiny drops of rain striking his palm.

Eventually, after moving the cloud around a bit, Lucas dissipated it and picked up the ax. _I'm really getting better at controlling this,_ he thought. _Who knows? Maybe I'll have full control by the time I leave this place. I can see it now..._

* * *

Lucas did _not_ have anything under control.

He'd panicked upon seeing a fire in the kitchen. It had just been a small storm he'd summoned, intended to put the fire out with. However, it had grown. He couldn't handle it, and it had spiraled into a near-hurricane.

 _Again_.

Lucas dashed to his room near the kitchen and grabbed his small satchel. He had to get out of there before anyone discovered him.

* * *

"Eventually, I came across Weselton. That's where the real trouble began..."

* * *

Lucas stared in complete horror at the _Wanted_ poster.

There was a large bounty. _On his head_.

The crimes listed: "Practicing witchcraft, disturbing the peace, destruction of household property". Among so many others.

The _Practicing witchcraft_ one was especially prominent, at least in Lucas's mind.

He'd tried to keep away from the public eye, but he supposed someone might have seen him while he slept. He tended to have vivid nightmares that usually resulted in his powers manifesting themselves. Maybe he'd accidentally zapped someone or something with a bolt of lightning.

He felt his heart begin to pound. Deep grey clouds blocked the sunset from view.

* * *

"I'm still not sure what happened that night. There was a lot of lightning in the storm I made. I think it might have killed someone. They saw me, blamed me. I stowed away on the first ship to Arendelle I could find. I arrived just this afternoon."

Lucas took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could let me stay in the castle for a while. I'll earn my own keep. All I ask is that no one hears about this."

There was a long pause. Lucas could tell Queen Elsa was considering it. Finally, she announced, "Your secret is safe with us. You shall stay with us for the time being as a guest in the castle.

And, if you like... I can help you with your storm powers."

Lucas's heart skipped a beat. "Would you? I mean, that's not at all necessary, Your Majesty..."

"It would be my honor to instruct you, Lucas. Besides, I could use the practice myself. Princess Anna shall show you to our guest rooms."

At the suggestion from her sister, Princess Anna leaped out of her chair. "You got it, sis!" She took Lucas's hand and started to drag him away.

"One more thing..."

Lucas turned to look into those beautiful eyes once more. "Yes?"

"You may call me Elsa."


	5. Chapter 4: Settling Down

"Escaping from Weaseltown, eh?" Anna asked Lucas as they walked down the hall. "Don't worry about anyone coming to find you here. Elsa cut off trade with them right after she was coronated."

Lucas didn't say anything. He had been looking down at his feet, never once making eye contact with the princess. Anna couldn't blame him. Judging from his story, he'd been through a lot. She continued, "Some of the Duke's thugs tried to assassinate Elsa, but she totally _owned_ those creeps!"

"Assassination?" Lucas lifted his head, eyes widened in surprise. "The Duke of Weselton tried to have another ruler assassinated? I knew he was anti-magic, but that..."

"...is just like him," Anna interrupted. "Did you know he wears a toupee?"

"Really." Lucas didn't seem impressed. "Actually, I'd rather we changed the subject."

"Oh, for sure! You want to talk about, say, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Maybe."

"Admit it, you like her, don't you?"

"I, ah, admire her... but that doesn't necessarily mean I like her..."

"Come on! I can see it in both of you. I think Elsa might like you back!"

"I... I don't know... I just..."

Anna could sense the wind picking up around Lucas. Now was the perfect opportunity to practice her own developing powers. Anna held out her hand and concentrated on the stirred air, and sure enough, the wind died down.

"How did you do that?" Lucas gasped.

Anna explained with a grin, "My in-laws are magical trolls. They're teaching me air magic right now. Soon I might even be able to fly! At least according to Tellie."

"Tellie?"

"Short for Tellurium. Anyway, here's your room!"

Lucas gaped at the spacious guest room. Elsa and Anna kept it pristine in all time, since people they knew could drop by at any given point. Clearly, their work had paid off.

"I... I still can't believe you're doing all this for me..."

"It's nothing," Anna shrugged. "No need to thank us. Oh, lunch is gonna be at noon. Will you be joining us?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on! We'd love to get to know you better."

"Well, if you insist." Lucas closed the door, leaving Anna standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

"I saw what you did there," a Minister whispered to Elsa as she stepped down the hall to her office. Elsa tried to ignore him, but he continued, "You do have to focus on finding a husband sooner or later, Your Majesty."

"Who says I'm not capable of ruling on my own?"

"There is still the question of an heir..."

"Anna and Kristoff will take care of that issue."

The Minister shut his mouth, but Elsa knew he was right. She was likely to be taken more seriously if she had a husband. She just hadn't found the right man yet, though. She didn't want any pompous prince to take her hand. She wanted someone she could rely on, who would respect her for who she was and not her title or powers.

Someone who genuinely cared about her.

 _I want to love and be loved in a relationship,_ she thought.

* * *

Lucas could hardly believe it.

He'd never lived in such luxury before. The window was clear, pristine, unblemished glass, with a picturesque view of the kingdom of Arendelle. His bed was soft, softer than anything he'd ever slept on in his life.

The royal sisters of Arendelle were doing this for him.

He thought about Princess Anna's suggestion, that he was in love with Elsa. He'd never known love, not since childhood. He moved around to quickly for that. And as for the last attempt at a relationship - that had not gone well.

If ever Lucas was to settle down and marry, he wanted a girl he could rely on, who would respect him for who he was and not be frightened off by his powers.

Someone who genuinely cared about him.

 _I want to love and be loved in a relationship,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing More Than Feelings

Lucas quietly entered the dining room, where Elsa and Anna were already seated and eating. He didn't want to draw attention to himself at all. In fact, he'd considered skipping lunch and simply spending time in his room. Obviously, that hadn't happened. He didn't know how he had managed to convince himself. He didn't even know how he was going to survive this encounter.

"Glad to see you made it," the princess chirped. "Have you gotten yourself settled in yet?"

Lucas shrugged and murmured, "I didn't bring much more than the clothes on my back. Like I said, I had to get out in a rush."

"We'll be more than happy to provide you with whatever you need," Elsa offered.

"That really won't be necessary," Lucas stammered, still struggling to avoid eye contact as he slid into a comfortable chair. He could still hardy believe the hospitality of the royal sisters. He didn't want to appear greedy at all, either. Once the roast was passed his way, Lucas took a miniscule portion and slid the platter in Elsa's direction.

As Elsa took some meat for herself, she asked, "So, Anna, will you and Kristoff be going to visit the in-laws again?"

Anna nodded emphatically, adding, "Tellie says after a few more sessions, I'll be ready to earn my crystal!"

"Perhaps you and Kristoff will earn yours together."

"I sure hope so! You still have your ice crystal, right?"

Elsa nodded, her brilliant eyes gaining a new sparkle. Lucas couldn't help wondering what they meant by the crystals. Then again, the idea of having 'magical trolls' for family also confused him. As did the - what was the word? He'd never been good with language - friendliness of the royal sisters. He still had a lot to learn about Arendelle...

"Aren't you hungry, Lucas? You haven't touched the salad."

Lucas sat up and promptly deposited some salad onto his plate, so as not to seem impolite.

"You do realize that you don't have to eat if you're not hungry, right?" Elsa inquired.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to be greedy or impolite..."

"Oh, it's perfectly okay! You don't have to act so nervous around us."

"Yes," Lucas muttered under his breath, praying Elsa and Anna wouldn't hear him say it. He made a mental note to save himself future trouble and eat in his own room.

* * *

"So, tell me a little more about your storm powers," Elsa prompted. Lunch had ended, Anna had gone with Kristoff to visit the trolls, and she and Lucas were in the ballroom. Elsa knew from experience, the best place to mess around with magical powers was in a ballroom.

Lucas didn't respond immediately, his eyes still darting around the expansive room. When he did notice that Elsa was looking at him, he stammered, "Oh, I'm so sorry. My powers? Let's see... I can summon rain clouds and lightning. I don't know about anything else, I mean, I never tried past that..."

Elsa nodded thoughtfully. "I see. What about resistances or limitations?"

"Again, I'm not sure..."

"Well, I can work with this. And what usually triggers uncontrolled bursts for you?"

"It usually happens when I'm panicking. I don't get angry easily, but I have gotten angry enough the create lightning without thinking about it."

"Fear and anger... interesting. It's actually similar for me; fear limits my control and anger enhances it. What about when you feel happy?"

"Then I'm not using my powers."

"Really? I've found that I can do things with ice and snow that even I never expected when I feel especially happy - "

"Ooh, are we talking about feelings?" Olaf's carrot nose and bright eyes appeared in the doorway, his single-toothed grin a mile wide. Lina waddled in after him as he continued, "I love talking about feelings! Love is probably my favorite, but there's also excitement, and curiosity, and..."

Lucas glanced down at the snowpeople as Olaf continued to babble. "Should I assumed these are examples?" he inquired nervously.

"Oh, yes," Elsa chuckled. "Olaf, Lina, this is Lucas. He's going to be staying here for a while."

"Hi, Lucas!" Olaf greeted the startled man. "I'm Olaf, this is Lina, and we both like warm hugs!"

Lucas still couldn't say anything in his surprise, so Elsa added, "I gave Olaf life while barely knowing it, but it took most of my concentration to do the same for Lina."

"And I can also assume the clouds are your doing?"

"Exactly."

"You're so much more powerful than I realized."

"Oh, don't flatter me." Elsa shifted her eyes away, her cheeks turning a pale shade of red.


End file.
